


Birthday Gamble

by MistressKat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What did you get a Blutbad for a birthday?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gamble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Fictionwriter!

What _did_ you get a _Blutbad_ for a birthday? Aunt Marie’s books only tended to concentrate on ensuring end of such occasions.  
  
The obvious choices – a fancy clock, expensive wine, concert tickets – were unaffordable on a cop’s salary. There was no Grimm expenses account to cover presents for one’s informant-slash-partner-slash-friend-slash-maybe-something-more-if-Nick-only-found-the-courage-to...

_Well._

Now was as the perfect time, because if it all went wrong he could always play it off as a joke. So in the end, Nick bought a bottle of wine as decent as he could afford, stuck a red bow on his chest and knocked on Monroe’s door.


End file.
